


not yet

by kiki_bw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_bw/pseuds/kiki_bw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was, is and will always be in love with Chanyeol. Although Chanyeol is irritating and a fucking tease. (And although Kyungsoo might not really put in such words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	not yet

The door shuts behind them with a quiet snap and Chanyeol backs Kyungsoo up against it and runs his hands over his sides, ultimately coming up to cup his face. Chanyeol has always thought that Kyungsoo was tiny, even as a kid and when they’d only been friends. It had never really taken him much to throw a hand around his shoulders as they walked to class or draw him closer to take a quick selca (it was never quick, Chanyeol always struggled a bit to adjust the angle so that it included both him and Kyungsoo without him crouching or Kyungsoo standing on his toes).

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Chanyeol whispers, staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes and brushing his fingers over his full cheeks. A wave of affection surges through him and threatens to take his breath away when Kyungsoo’s wide orbs look back into the depths of his.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer; he knows he doesn’t need to. He’s never been big on constantly telling Chanyeol that he loves him or on extravagant display of endearment, which makes the times that he says it even more precious.

Chanyeol remembers the first time he’d said it, after their movie-date, in the park where they’d lain sprawled out on the lawn. It was late, but not too late, and there were still a few people milling around. They’d been making mindless conversation, pretending to see stars that weren’t actually visible, just so that Chanyeol could give Kyungsoo cheesy compliments.

It had been the most perfect moment, Chanyeol thinks, when Kyungsoo had looked at him where he had been lying with his head on Kyungsoo’s lap and said I love you, you know that right?His lips had stretched into the heart-shaped smile that Chanyeol loved to see, colour steadily rising in his cheeks from embarrassment when Chanyeol hadn’t replied, too lost in the words he’d just uttered.

(Chanyeol refuses to remember the fact that Kyungsoo had, in fact, swatted his arm embarrassedly because he had stared speechlessly at Kyungsoo for too long).

So Chanyeol knows that they go well together, that though they might not actually be perfect, to him, they might as well be. Having been friends since so many years, they know each other well, and although there had been fallouts in their friendship over the years, in the end, they’d always ended up back together.

Chanyeol has never been a believer of fate or destiny, but he thinks he can make an exception in case of Kyungsoo, because there is no way he deserved someone like him, no way that his feelings are actually mutual, because one day, one day he’s going to wake up from this perfect dream into a nightmarish reality where he isn’t Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo isn’t his and they’re just strangers in the walk of life, with no contact, no way of knowing each other, no way of meeting each other, no—

“Are you going to just stare at me, or kiss me?”

Kyungsoo’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Chanyeol snaps back in time for Kyungsoo to stand on his tip-toes, drag Chanyeol's collar and smush their lips together. It’s uncomfortable, thoroughly so, because he’s hunched at a really awkward angle and he has very little mobility because of Kyungsoo’s hand clutching his collar.

It can’t be comfortable for Kyungsoo either, Chanyeol knows, and he can feel him teetering on his toes, but all Chanyeol can concentrate on is the way Kyungsoo’s soft lips move against his, slowly, but surely, without any haste or hurry.

“You know,” Kyungsoo whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. “I didn’t throw Jongdae out for the night so you could just stare at me.”

“Why did you throw him out then?” Chanyeol asks teasingly, moving his lips slowly across Kyungsoo’s cheek to his ear and over the curve of his ear so gently that Kyungsoo barely feels it.

Kyungsoo shivers when Chanyeol moves down to his neck, nosing around his jaw, nipping his skin lightly. Kyungsoo is already starting to feel hot and he’s suddenly aware of the fact that they’re both still fully-dressed and that’s too many clothes, in his opinion. He swallows a moan when Chanyeol's tongue slips out to run over that sensitive part where his neck meets his shoulders, the part that Chanyeol knows so well by now.

He pushes Chanyeol off him, grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. It comes off easily when Chanyeol lifts his arms but Kyungsoo gets no time to appreciate his lean chest because Chanyeol grabs under his thighs and lifts him up slightly against the door and locks their lips together. It isn’t raw, as much as it is passionate and Kyungsoo sighs into Chanyeol's mouth when he slides his tongue in against his.

Kyungsoo loves kissing Chanyeol, and he knows that Chanyeol knows it. Kyungsoo has had enough experience to know that Chanyeol is a really good kisser, his lips fit so perfectly against Kyungsoo's that Kyungsoo can never get enough of him.

Chanyeol slips his hands under Kyungsoo's shirt, over the soft skin of his stomach, sucking on his lower lip. Kyungsoo moans, his own hands winding around Chanyeol's shoulders and into his hair, dragging him impossibly closer. He feels something hard digging into his hips and grinds against it, drawing a broken moan from Chanyeol before he pushes their lips back together fervently, grinding his hips against Kyungsoo's.

There are still too many clothes between them, but Kyungsoo really can’t find the words to tell Chanyeol when he’s being kissed out of breath like this.

“Bed,” he finally manages to gasp out, when Chanyeol begins kissing down his neck and his head falls back against the door with a soft thunk.

Chanyeol captures his lips in another searing kiss.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he rasps out, his voice a notch deeper than usual.

Kyungsoo gives a sort of half-moan, half-laugh. “So are you,” he replies, fumbling with the button on Chanyeol's jeans. Black and ripped, his favourite pair.

Chanyeol makes a strangled noise when Kyungsoo's hands brush against his bulge and he finally lets Kyungsoo go in favour of shoving both his jeans and boxers down his legs. Kyungsoo rips his own clothes off hastily, without needing to be told again.

It no longer strikes Chanyeol as a little odd when Kyungsoo is so compliant in the bedroom or whenever they’re alone. Outside closed doors, he’s the stubborn and headstrong Kyungsoo everybody in college knows, the ‘Satansoo’ who hates loud noises and Chanyeol's constant chatter and doesn’t hesitate to let him know it. (Chanyeol loves being hit by him. Really.) But when they’re alone, Chanyeol sees a part of him he had rarely seen even when they’d been just friends.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol whispers, leading them both to Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo hops on and sits against the wall against which his bed has been pushed.

“We saw each other every day, Chanyeol,” he replies, with a laugh.

“We barelysaw each other,” Chanyeol corrects, sitting between Kyungsoo's legs. “I always wanted to see you more.”

“You should’ve studied better well before the finals then,” Kyungsoo teases, running a hand through Chanyeol's soft hair.

“You kept me too busy,” Chanyeol replies, before crashing their lips together and making Kyungsoo forget what he was going to say next.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says breathily, trying to kiss every inch of Kyungsoo, his neck, shoulders, down to his chest and stomach, relishing the way Kyungsoo's muscles tense up a little in anticipation.

Kyungsoo's pale skin is now covered in splotches of red and even the tips of his ears are steadily growing redder as Chanyeol moves further south. His mouth opens in a broken moan and his muscles clench when Chanyeol dips the tip of his tongue into his navel, kissing and nipping lightly around it. It’s bound to leave marks, they both know.

Chanyeol is in a mood to tease tonight, and Kyungsoo knows it. It’s been so long since they’ve been together like this, since they’ve had as much time as they want to themselves, since the only intimacy they’ve had were chaste pecks outside dormitory rooms that it’s torturous what Chanyeol is doing right now, but Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to push Chanyeol off and speed him on, because Chanyeol knows it as well as he does that he loves this. He loves it when Chanyeol treats him like he’s so precious, almost reverently, like he still can’t believe, even after five months, that they’re together and will always be.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to Kyungsoo, considering he feels the same way, but it does. They’d spent the first two months of their relationship practically dancing around each other, even after crushing on each other for so many years. It hadn’t felt right to Kyungsoo to confess in high school, not when he didn’t even know if Chanyeol swung that way, though he had had his suspicions. He’d tried after graduation, because who knew if they’d be going to the same college, but Chanyeol had had a boyfriend and his plan had flown right out the window.

The first two years of college had been a series of casual relationships for both of them, after Chanyeol had broken up with his boyfriend, and they both had some idea, by that time, that they harboured feelings towards each other, but they had both been too scared of losing each other in case things went wrong. Baekhyun and Jongdae practically had to force them to “just say it and boink already!” and ultimately, they had (said it, not boinked just yet).

The transition from friends to something more had not been as easy as Kyungsoo would’ve thought it would be. As friends, they’d both unknowingly enforced certain boundaries on themselves that they could now break, but it was tough to remember that. Kyungsoo had had to suffer through Chanyeol's overt romantic gestures that mostly ended up in awkward situations or disasters.

(Kyungsoo still can’t forget that time on Rose Day that they’d run all the way from the park to the dorm, escaping a gardener who’d thought that Chanyeol had plucked the rose in his hand from a nearby bush. Or the first time when they’d tried to have sex and Kyungsoo couldn’t stay hard because Chanyeol was serenading him because he’d read somewhere that singing to your partner’s dick improved their erectile abilities. There are lots of things Kyungsoo wants to forget, but unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to be able to.)

It had grown so bad that Kyungsoo had actually considered the fact that maybe he and Chanyeol weren’t really meant to be together. And when he’d told this to Chanyeol, it had broken both their hearts, and they had had One Long Talk. When Chanyeol had told him that he couldn’t believe that they were really together and that’s why he’d always felt that he needed to meet Kyungsoo's (non-existent) expectations and prove himself, Kyungsoo fell a little more in love with him.

In any case, they’d resolved all their issues and their relationship had grown stronger, and Kyungsoo liked this better, where Chanyeol still irritated him, and he still hit Chanyeol, but the endearment behind it was something only they could understand.

“I’m about to suck your dick,” Chanyeol cuts in on his thoughts. “You look so lost, I’m hurt.”

“Stop teasing so much then,” Kyungsoo replies, staring between his legs, where Chanyeol is, his head resting on one of his thighs.

Chanyeol smirks and it goes straight to Kyungsoo's cock.

“The teasing is the fun part,” he says. The I love to make you begpart goes unsaid.

Kyungsoo shivers when Chanyeol starts kissing the back of his knees, close, yet so far away from where he actually wants him. And when Chanyeol's kisses move up his thighs, he bites his lips and locks his legs from jerking. The last thing he wants is to accidentally kick him.

Chanyeol noses at Kyungsoo’s pale skin, dipping low enough to nip at the sensitive skin where his ass meets his plush thighs. By the time he is done, there are red marks adorning Kyungsoo's thighs, he’s panting already and his cock is hard, so hard against his stomach, and they’ve barely even done anything yet.

“Chanyeol—“he gasps a little. “Just—“

But Chanyeol places a finger on his lips and shushes him. “Not yet,” he says and kisses Kyungsoo softly before kissing his way down again.

Chanyeol licks lightly along the underside of Kyungsoo's cock, before wrapping his lips around the head. Kyungsoo can’t stop the way his hips arch and his head falls back against the wall, the sharp pain not really helping to clear the haze in his head. His thighs are framing Chanyeol's head and he weaves a hand through his hair, urging him silently to take in more of him because the heat of his mouth feels so sogood around his cock.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo chokes out, when Chanyeol makes no move to go further. He flicks his tongue against the slit and sucks lightly, lips still wrapped around just the head.

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo's hands out from his hair when he starts tugging it. He locks his hands on the bed with his own and mutters, “I told you, not yet,” before going back to torturing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's toes curl into the sheets because it’s so good, yet so less and Kyungsoo knows what else Chanyeol can do with his mouth, but this torture is just too much.

It is also too much when Chanyeol finally takes him in. It’s sudden and he’s not prepared for the rush of pleasure that he feels when his cock brushes the back of Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol swallows around him, his eyes open and staring into Kyungsoo's blown pupils as Kyungsoo's hips thrust of their own accord and his loud moans fill the room. Chanyeol doesn’t let him get too far though, but Kyungsoo already feels like he’s on the edge and he almost whimpers when Chanyeol releases his cock with an obscene sound.

He kisses his way back up Kyungsoo's body, adding more red to the red already there and kisses Kyungsoo with spit-slicked lips.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he whispers between kisses and all Kyungsoo can do is moan breathily. He knows his lips are probably swollen, hair mussed up and tousled and body blushing red against the white sheets. He can’t imagine how he’s beautiful, of all things.

“Shut up and get to it,” Kyungsoo replies, hands wandering between Chanyeol's legs. Chanyeol is well on his way of being painfully hard, and Kyungsoo wraps a shaky hand around his length and strokes firmly and slowly. For some reason, this has always felt good to Kyungsoo, although he is not the one at the receiving end. Chanyeol hunches over himself and groans when Kyungsoo twists his wrist, thumb stroking just below the head. If Chanyeol knows how to drive him crazy, so does he.

“Shit,” Chanyeol groans out as Kyungsoo's strokes get faster.

But Chanyeol doesn’t let this get too far, either, and he stops Kyungsoo with a hand on his and pecks his lips, saying “Not yet.”

It’s a good thing Kyungsoo has patience with Chanyeol and he trusts him, Kyungsoo thinks, as Chanyeol rummages in his drawer and pulls out lube and condoms. That, and he can’t deny the fact that he loves it when Chanyeol takes his time with him, because they both just enjoy that so much, the intimacy, the love, the fact that they have all the time in the world.

“Are you gonna tease me more?” Kyungsoo asks, as Chanyeol flips open the bottle and squeezes it out on his fingers.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” Chanyeol replies and there’s nothing that Kyungsoo can say because it’s true. Chanyeol always makes him feel good, and Kyungsoo can only hope that he does the same to him.

“I like it better— shit—when you’re in me” Kyungsoo moans when Chanyeol presses a finger in, the slide made easy with lots of lube.

He squirms a little because it’s been a long time since they’ve done this, with their exams and all, and he’s so strung out already. Chanyeol thrusts his finger slowly and kisses Kyungsoo, sucking his lower lip between his own. Kyungsoo moans a little into the kiss when Chanyeol adds another finger, still thrusting almost lazily, not really doing much except for moving his hand.

Kyungsoo breaks their kiss and moans loudly when Chanyeol adds a third finger because his fingers are by no means small, they’re thick, and he feels stuffed in the best way possible. He grinds his hips on them before Chanyeol resumes thrusting them in and out, kissing down his neck and his chest.

“Fuck,” he swears, voice tapering off breathlessly. “Chanyeol, please—“

He breaks off as Chanyeol curls his fingers inside him, and thrusts them faster. It’s so good, so so goodthat Kyungsoo feels a little dizzy already, with the way Chanyeol's fingers are rubbing all the sensitive spots inside him. He whimpers when Chanyeol flicks his tongue against his nipple and sucking on it lightly.

It’s too much, he gasps out, as his hips roll frantically to get Chanyeol's fingers in deeper. He’s snapping his wrist faster, twisting enough for Kyungsoo to moan desperately because he’s so close, so sososoclose—

Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and says,”Not yet,” softly against his chest. He flicks his tongue one last time against Kyungsoo's nipple, and sits up to slide a condom on.

He sits between Kyungsoo's spread legs and throws them over his thighs, dragging him so that he’s half-lying on the bed. Kyungsoo is achingly hard now, so close, even with no touch and he’s not sure how much longer he can last.

“God, I love you like this,” he whispers, drawing himself so close that Kyungsoo can feel his hard cock digging into his inner thigh, so near where he wants it. “All wrecked and wanting, for me.”

And Kyungsoo can’t help the broken moan that escapes him at that, he can’t help how much he loves how Chanyeol can just break him down and build him back up again. He gasps when Chanyeol slips in, pressing in inch by inch, torturously slowly until Kyungsoo can feel every inch of him seated inside him.

He moans loudly when Chanyeol pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a frantic pace that Kyungsoo isn’t sure he can keep up with, not with how good Chanyeol feels inside him, not with all the teasing Chanyeol did, not with how long it has been since they’ve done this because he can really feel the pressure building up inside him now—

“Close,” he gasps out. “So close— fuck”

Chanyeol groans and Kyungsoo hadn’t realised how close he’d been too. But Kyungsoo moans in protest when he wraps a hand around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock and pulls out. Kyungsoo sits up, irritated, intent on finishing himself off if Chanyeol doesn’t, but Chanyeol flips them over so that he’s sitting against the headboard and Kyungsoo’s straddling him. Kyungsoo wastes no time in lining the hips together and sinking down with a soft cry. There’s no way he’s going to be able to keep this up for long, his limbs are already trembling. But Chanyeol snaps his hips up, and the angle is so different, so much better.

Kyungsoo crashes their lips together in a messy off-centre kiss; they’re not really paying any attention. Chanyeol wraps his large hands around Kyungsoo’s slim waist and up his torso as their hips snap faster and harder, until Kyungsoo sneaks a hand down to jerk himself off.

It doesn’t take him long to come with a cry, all over Chanyeol, and he tightens around Chanyeol who thrusts a few more times before finding his own release.

Kyungsoo flops on Chanyeol without a word, breathing heavily, jelly-limbed and boneless, narrowly avoiding the gross mess he’s made on Chanyeol.

“Wow,” Chanyeol says when he’s caught his breath. He runs his hands over Kyungsoo’s back, feeling him melt a little more into him.

Kyungsoo hums and sits up with effort. He slides off Chanyeol and lies back panting on the bed, while Chanyeol cleans himself up with a stray t-shirt tossed on the floor near the bed. Kyungsoo only hopes that it isn’t Jongdae’s.

“You’re so sweaty, it’s gross,” he says when Chanyeol slides back into bed, and drags the sheets over both of them.

“Yeah, well, so are you,” Chanyeol replies as Kyungsoo wriggles so he’s lying half on top of Chanyeol.

“I can’t believe you just wiped yourself off with a t-shirt,” Kyungsoo continues, arching his neck to stare at Chanyeol judgingly.

“I’m too tired for a shower and I know you are too, so shut up and sleep.”

Kyungsoo brings down his hand on Chanyeol's chest in a sharp smack that turns red immediately.

“Ow! Fuck, that hurt!”

“Serves you right.”

“I love you.” Chanyeol replies with a dumb smile that flashes all of his teeth.

Kyungsoo stretches up and rubs his nose against Chanyeol's, before pecking his lips with a smile of his own.

“Yeah, me too.” 

 

 

 

(The t-shirt does turn out to be Jongdae’s. Chanyeol is never allowed inside their room again.)


End file.
